


Burial of the Dead

by orithea (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reichenbach Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reinterpreting a bit of the beginning of The Burial of the Dead section of T.S. Eliot's <a href="http://www.poets.org/viewmedia.php/prmMID/18993"><i>The Waste Land</i></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burial of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**Burial of the Dead**

June is the cruelest month, breeding  
Bloodstains out of the dry pavement, mixing  
Memory and desire, stirring  
Dulled feelings with near-summer heat.  
Winter kept us warm, covering  
Your grave in forgetful snow, feeding  
My little life with some respite.  
Summer surprised us, coming over the Thames  
With a shower of hesitation; we stopped on Baker Street,  
And went on in strength, into the graveyard  
And talked by your headstone—you listened—for an hour.  
 _I am not dead at all; I come from saving you, I am here._

**Author's Note:**

> Original: T.S. Eliot _The Waste Land_
> 
> April is the cruellest month, breeding  
> Lilacs out of the dead land, mixing   
> Memory and desire, stirring   
> Dull roots with spring rain.   
> Winter kept us warm, covering   
> Earth in forgetful snow, feeding   
> A little life with dried tubers.   
> Summer surprised us, coming over the Starnbergersee   
> With a shower of rain; we stopped in the colonnade,   
> And went on in sunlight, into the Hofgarten,   
> And drank coffee, and talked for an hour.   
> Bin gar kine Russin, stamm’ aus Litauen, echt deutsch. [I am not Russian at all; I come from Lithuania, I am a real German.]


End file.
